A Talk With The Doc
by suzukipot
Summary: Dr. Scratchansniff talks with the Warner siblings to get their take on Animaniacs end. Takes place during the production of Wakko's Wish.


**Author's Note: Ok...My first real attempt at an Animaniacs fic (well a serious one anyways...) Let's see how it goes.** **As far as characterization goes...I think that I could have done better with Dot.**

"Uhhh...I don't know why I'm here."

"You know exactly why you're here," Dr Scratchansniff said, shutting the door to the psychiatry office and locking it behind him.

Yakko scrunched his face, irritated. "Well why aren't Wakko and Dot here? Why am I the only schmuck who has to get up at six in the morning?" Yakko crossed his arms and sat up in his seat.

Scratchansniff sat across from Yakko and put his hands together.

"Because I wanted to talk to you one on one. You're brother and sister would just distract you."

Yakko didn't say anything.

"That being said...I don't want any monkey business OK Yakko?"

Yakko wasn't even in the mood for making any remarks or being funny. It was too early.

Scratchansniff continued. "So Yakko...what do you think about...well the news?"

Yakko's eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting Scratchansniff to pull this card.

"What do I think? I think that I'm losing my job!"

A week ago Yakko had received the news from Plotz himself-the Animaniacs were ending, going out with a movie.

Scratchansniff nodded. "Yes I understand-"

Yakko shook his head and rested it in his hands before speaking. "No you don't understand. You know how hard it is for a toon to get work? Usually it's one and done for us! Uh...no pun intended."

Scratchansniff didn't say anything and the two sat in silence for another minute.

Yakko sighed. "I guess...I'm just...worried for Wakko and Dot."

"Explain."

"Well...I'm the oldest sib. I have to look after them, take care of them. '_Animaniacs_' made sure that we had a place to sleep, food to eat and money to buy whatever we wanted."

"So you're not going to live in the water tower anymore," Scratchansniff asked incredulously.

"It's on Warner Bros. property. And besides, we rented it from Plotz. I don't want us to move out but we'll have to as soon as we get done with the movie. We're doing something different with the movie, you know making it seem serious." Yakko rolled his eyes. "No more skits I guess."

"The movie's production is going well," Scratchansniff informed with a slight smile.

"I guess. I'm just here to act and get my paycheck."

"You should try to make the best of it," Scratchansniff said, trying to cheer Yakko up.

"Oh yeah I should be enthusiastic about doing my last gig," Yakko spat. He sighed again. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so short with ya doc.

"Don't be," Scratchansniff said. "I can sympathize. My role is ending too-"

"Yeah but you're still a psychiatrist," Yakko interrupted. "You've still got a job." He stood and started to pace. "I should have had a back-up plan."

"Have you told Wakko and Dot about the situation yet?"

Yakko shook his head. "No...but I think they realize how serious it is."

"Really?"

Yakko kept pacing, but slowed down a bit. "They're not stupid y'know."

"Oh no no," Scratchansniff said, shaking his head and giving a nervous smile. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know what you meant." Yakko sat down again and stared at the floor. After another moments contemplation he looked at Scratchansniff. "You know you're not a bad psychiatrist."

Scratchansniff grinned. "Thank you Yakko. It means a lot."

"Yeah, yeah yeah," Yakko said dismissively standing up and looking at the clock. "Looks like our time's up."

"Oh my I suppose it is. If you would mind bringing Wakko in..."

"I will," Yakko said, walking out the door.

* * *

"Wake up." Yakko hit Wakko over the head with his pillow.

Wakko sat up like a bullet, his fur ruffled. He put on his hat and yawned. "Huh? What? Wha's going on?"

"Doctor Scratchansniff wants to see you," Yakko said, climbing into his own bed. "And don't wake up Dot." He looked over at his younger sister.

Wakko got up and made his way towards the water tower's ladder. He carefully climbed down, cautious, making sure not to fall like he had done all the other times he tried going down the ladder half-asleep. He made his way to Scratchansniff's office, knocked on the door and was greeted by Hello Nurse. Wakko smiled.

"Hello Nurse!"

Hello Nurse led Wakko to Scratchansniff and left. Scratchnsniff looked up.

"Ah Wakko you're here! Please help yourself to-"

Scratchansniff was cut off when Wakko started to eat the food off of the table Scratchansniff had tried to offer. Wakko stopped and looked at Scratchansniff, still holding a donut.

"Oh uh sorry." Wakko finished and went to sit down.

"So...Wakko. How are you feeling today?"

Wakko looked out the window to see the sun rising.

"I'm feeling like it's too early to be up. We don't start shooting until ten.''

"I know, I know," Scratchansniff said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I wanted to talk to you personally. I talked to Yakko earlier and I want to get your perspective on things."

"Are you going to pester Dot after this?"

"Yes."

"OK then I'll co-operate. What a ya want to know?"

"Just tell me what's on your mind." Scratchansniff said, taking a sip of coffee.

Wakko thought for a moment. "Uh...nothin' much I guess. I'm not much of a talker." Wakko swung his feet back and forth.

"Ok then I'll start...What do you think about the movie?"

"The movie's great," he responded ecstatically. "It's just to bad that's it...uh, well, you know..."

Scratchansniff nodded. "Yes it is a rather sad thing. Wakko...how much did your brother tell you about the '_Animaniacs'_ shutting down?"

"Not much really. He just told me and Dot that the movie was the end of it."

"So he didn't discuss what you'd be doing afterwards? Getting another job...staying at the water tower? None of that?"

"You know I was actually wondering about that. How are we going to stay at the water tower if we're not working on any Warner Brothers stuff? Actually I think Yakko rents the water tower...how's he gonna pay for it?!"

Scratchansniff wasn't sure whether to answer or not. One on hand giving Wakko the news would probably be better than avoiding his questions...then again maybe shielding Wakko from this bad news, at least for now, would be best.

Scratchansniff simply shrugged. "I'm sure your brother will figure it out."

"I hope so," Wakko said, his tongue sticking out as he gained a somewhat sad and worried look. "I'd hate to think about what'd happen if we didn't have a place to live. Or worse...food to eat!"

Scratchansniff nodded. He wanted to get off the subject, try to talk about something lighter. "Anything else you'd like to talk about Wakko?"

"I think I'll just go now." Wakko sprung up from his seat and ran towards the door.

"Ok but can you please get your sis-" the door slammed. "...Ter."

* * *

Wakko wasn't really concerned about being quiet now. He had questions to ask. The water tower's door shut with a thud, not enough to wake Yakko and Dot but enough to stir them.

Wakko jumped on Yakko's bed and leaned down in front of him. He cleared his throat.

"Wake up!"

Yakko's eyes opened. He slapped a hand over Wakko's mouth.

"Shhh." He gave a glance back over at Dot, who tussled in her sleep. "What do you want," he whispered. "Did you see Scratchansniff?"

Wakko nodded. Yakko took his hand off of Wakko's mouth.

"I have a lot of questions!" Wakko pulled Yakko up by the wrists so that he was sitting upright.

Yakko ran a hand through his fur. "Aw Wakko it's too early. I'm sure whatever questions you have can wait until later."

"No, no, no!" Wakko jumped on the bed. "I need them answered now! If you don't then I'll never get any sleep."

Yakko sighed. No point in arguing. "Ok Wakko what do you want to know?"

"Ok. First of all, if the '_Animaniacs'_ are ending then how are we going to keep living here?"

Yakko raised an eyebrow. "Who told you about where we're going to be living?"

"Dr. Scratchansniff."

"So much for patient confidentiality. Wakko you don't need to worry about this stuff. Let me take care of it, ok?"

"But I want to know about it too."

"Wakko I don't think-"

"Pleeeeaaaase," Wakko pleaded, sticking out his lower lip and folding his hands together.

Yakko looked at Wakko intensely. "Are you sure?"

Wakko nodded frantically.

"Ok. Wakko it's basically like this: Well first of all, do you know that the movie is our last gig?"

"Well for the '_Animaniacs_' sure! But that doesn't mean we can't get other parts."

"Well...that's the thing. See it's harder for toons to get work."

"Why's that?"

"Because toons are known for that...that one role that they played, y'know," he said, trying his best to explain. "Like...Slappy for example! She's known for starring in a lot of older slapstick related cartoons. Could you imagine her trying to star in anything serious?"

Wakko thought about it. "So what you're saying is...if we want to get work...we have to star in something like the '_Aminaniacs'_?"

Yakko nodded. "It's our best bet."

"So what are we going to do for jobs," Wakko asked, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.

Yakko didn't say anything.

"...Well?"

"Uhhhh...I'm not entirely sure yet."

"Not sure? What's that mean?"

"It means that I don't know," Yakko said, a little harsher than he meant.

"Well...what about the water tower?"

"We're going to have to move."

"What?!"

"Shh, shh," Yakko said. "Not so loud. Yes. We have to move. We won't have enough for rent."

Wakko's spirits sank. He'd lived in the water tower for most of his life. He couldn't bear moving away. He glanced back at Dot.

"Should I...should I tell Dot?"

"No. None of this is going to be talked about again until after the movie, after we get our paychecks."

Wakko suddenly remembered that Scratchansniff wanted to see his sister. "Oh uh I should probably get Dot to Scratchansniff." Wakko walked over towards his sister and gently shook her awake.

Dot yawned and stretched. "Hmm? Wakko? Why did you wake me up?"

"Dr. Scratchansniff wants to see you."

"Me? Not you?" She looked over at Yakko. "Or Yakko?"

"He saw us earlier," Yakko responded flatly.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Wakko shook his head.

Dot shrugged and got out of bed. "I guess I'll see you later." She climbed down the ladder and skipped her way to Scratchansniff's office. She knocked a few times.

Scratchansniff answered. "Ah hello Dot. Please, come inside."

Dot came inside and sat down.

"So Dot," Scratchansniff said, sitting down across from Dot. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Hmm...I don't know. What do_ you _want to talk about?"

Scratchansniff gave a slight chuckle. "Oh nothing at the moment. Why don't you just tell me what's on your mind?"

"What're you playing at Scratch?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you talking to us individually? Did we do something wrong? Are you interrogating us?!"

Scratchansniff shook his head. "No, no, no! Listen Dot you have it all wrong. I just want to see what you think about _'Animaniacs'_ ending."

"Oh ok," Dot said, perking up again. "Well I think it stinks! Our shows loved by all," she started to count on her fingers. "Kids, adults, college kids who neglect their studies...We're really popular."

"Yes I know," Scratchansniff said with a hint of pride.

"I guess I just don't understand why we have to end."

"It's not like it's the end of the world. We had our run. And we did good."

Dot grinned. "You know what? You're right! I know that one day I'll return, spreading my cuteness to everyone I meet!" Dot hugged herself before standing up.

"Thanks Dr. Scratchansniff! I feel better now!" Dot, with a skip in her step, walked away.

Scratchansniff smiled and looked up at the clock. "Wah! Ten o' clock already? Oh I better get to the set."

Dot walked her way to the water tower, where she saw Yakko and Wakko climbing down the ladder.

"What are you guys doing?"

"It's ten o' clock. Time to go to set."

Dot blinked. The time had gone by so fast. She walked away with her brothers, glad to play her role.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

The three sibs looked up at the water tower for the last time. They had their suitcases and were ready to leave. Since the movie was never released in theaters the Warners had made less than expected. It was enough to get by and they were thankful for that.

Wakko looked up at Yakko, who put a hand on his younger brother's back. They didn't say anything, they wanted to take in the lot, soak up everything they could so that they would never forget what it looked like.

After a moment Yakko gave a relaxed sigh. "Come on sibs. Let's go." He grabbed his suitcase by the handle and turned around.

The Warners brothers and the Warner sister walked away from the studio.

**Author's Note: Wow I flopped with that joke about demographics. The original line was "Twenty year olds who watch us on YouTube (Or the Internet.)" but then I remembered that YouTube was made years after this show and that videos really weren't put up on the Internet back then.**


End file.
